This invention relates to an electronic apparatus with stored control for displaying a music score on a screen.
Musicians often have to manage with slovenly scores or even scores that are in bad condition, for the music scores are expensive and not regularly republished. Further, at the end of each page, most instrumentalists are obliged to interrupt their performance in order to turn over a page.